Truth and Challenges of Christmas Eve
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Véspera de Natal e nada pra fazer, até que o Bookman Júnior propõe um jogo de “Verdade ou Desafio” para os amigos. Como eles vão acabar esse jogo, afinal? Será que dois exorcistas vão passar a noite num mesmo quarto? Presente para Vampire Lena e Allen *-*


**-Man não me pertence. É da tia Katsura Hoshino ou Peruca Estrelar. Mas ela me empresta o Lavi e o Yuu de vez em quando 8D**

_**Truths and Challenges of Christmas Eve**_

Véspera de Natal. A Ordem estava toda enfeitada com fitas, luzes e enfeites de Natal. A árvore no centro do refeitório brilhava com muitas luzinhas em sua volta, enquanto alguns exorcistas ainda penduravam alguns enfeites. Jeryy preparava uma grande diversidade de comidas em sua cozinha, apreciando a decoração festiva que estava espalhada por toda Ordem.

O exorcista de cabelos vermelhos sorria o máximo que podia, afinal, para ele o Natal era uma das mais belas festividades do ano. Ele andava alegre pelos corredores imensos da Ordem, cumprimentando todos os que via pela frente, até que encontrou alguém que chamou sua atenção em especial.

– Yuu-chan! – Ele abraçou feliz o exorcista mais sério da Ordem.

– Já falei pra não me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Baka Usagi! – O samurai soltava-se do abraço irritado.

– Não seja tão rude, Yuu. É véspera de Natal!

– E daí? – Ele continuava com seu tom de voz seco.

– Ora, não seja tão... Tão... Você! – Ele parava de andar e surgia uma pequena gota atrás de sua cabeça.

– Humph. – O japonês continuou seu trajeto para seu quarto.

– Vamos lá, Yuu! – Lavi puxava seu braço. – O Allen-kun e a Lenalee-chan já estão à nossa espera! – Ele tentava convencer o outro a segui-lo.

– Quê? – Ele virava-se um pouco espantado. – Esperando pra quê?

– Vamos, Yuu. Eu te explico no caminho! – O ruivo puxava Kanda pelo braço e arrastava-o pela Ordem até seu quarto, aonde situavam-se mais algumas pessoas além dos dois exorcistas citados. Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory e até mesmo o Chefe da Divisão de Ciências, Reever, e o Supervisor Komui estavam lá sentados no chão em uma roda.

Lavi e o moreno sentam-se na roda, recebendo algumas reclamações pela demora. O samurai nem liga, continuando com a mesma cara emburrada de sempre, enquanto o dono quarto se desculpava pelo atraso. Ele levanta-se e explica o jogo que farão:

– Vamos jogar "Verdade ou Desafio". – Ele senta-se novamente. – Eu começo! E eu escolho o Reever! – Ele aponta para o loiro mais velho do lado esquerdo do Supervisor. – E aí, Reever? Verdade ou Desafio?

– Hm... Verdade.

– Certo... – O exorcista ruivo para um pouco para pensar na pergunta, já que não sabia quase nada de tão importante para perguntar a ele. – Já sei! Reever, às vezes você tem vontade de dar uns tapas no Supervisor Komui e dizer _**"Vá trabalhar, vagabundo! Faça algo de útil pelo menos uma vez na vida e pare de tomar esse maldito café!"**_ não é verdade?

– C-como é que é? – O loiro cai pra trás com a pergunta, não sabendo se poderia responder sinceramente sem levar alguma punição.

– Seja sincero, Reever. Não vale mentir.

Todos puseram-se a olhar para o homem ansiando sua resposta curiosos, principalmente o Supervisor, que analisava-o meticulosamente. A essa altura, o Chefe da Divisão de Ciências suava frio, temendo as consequências de sua resposta.

– Err... Na verdade... Até que às vezes sim. Ele só fica dormindo e tomando café e construindo robôs gigantes que sempre dão defeito, junto daquele monte de papéis espalhados que ele chama de escritório, enquanto manda os outros trabalharem por ele dia e noite! Ele só sabe mandar os outros fazerem as coisas por ele, mas nunca mexe um dedo sequer para ajudar! – Ele falou _quase _tudo que estava entalado já há algum tempo, deixando todos um pouco espantados e esperando uma reação de Komui, que apenas não contava com essa resposta da parte de seu amigo, ficando um pouco surpreso também.

– Anh... Tá legal... Bom Reever, escolha alguém agora. – O ruivo tinha uma pequena gota atrás da cabeça, mas resolveu prosseguir logo com o jogo.

– Ok... Err, Allen? Que tal ir agora?

– Tá beleza. Escolho verdade.

– Legal. Allen, você por acaso estaria interessado em alguém aqui na Ordem? Ou até mesmo fora dela? – O mais velho sorri de um jeito que faz o mais novo corar levemente. O garoto ia responder algo, mas Reever o interrompe. – Olha que não vale mentir, lembra? – Ele cora um pouco mais, mas se recompõe rápido.

– N-na verdade... – Ele hesita um pouco na resposta – S-sim... – Ele fala num fio de voz. – O garoto enrubesce novamente.

– Quê? Eu não ouvi, fala mais alto? – Reever olhava cada vez mais se controlando para não rir da cara do mais novo dos exorcistas.

– E-eu disse q-que sim! – Ele fica mais vermelho ainda, fazendo com que Reever e Lavi rissem muito de sua cara, e recebendo um olhar suspeito do Supervisor. – Tá bom, chega de rir da minha cara vocês dois! – Eles se recompõem e sentam-se quietos soltando risinhos abafados. – Eu escolho o Komui!

– Verdade.

– Supervisor, por que o senhor não quer que ninguém se case com a Lenalee? Eu acho que ela já é grande o suficiente para escolher se quer namorar com alguém ou não. – Um silêncio geral se espalhou no cômodo, deixando o exorcista de cabelos cinza sentir um leve arrepio na espinha. O supervisor tinha uma veia saltando na testa, o que amedrontou mais ainda os presentes na sala, e fez uma grande gota se formar na cabeça de sua irmã.

– Nii-san...

– Porque ela ainda é a minha _irmãzinha_ e eu não quero que nenhum desgraçado encoste a mão nela! – Todos olham assustados para o Komui, que agora tinha raiva brilhando em seus olhos, enquanto Lenalee caia para trás com uma GRANDE gota atrás da sua cabeça.

– Nii-san...

– Mas, voltando ao jogo... – O ruivo com cara tediosa vira-se para seu Supervisor. – Escolha alguém, Komui. E vê se alguém aí escolhe desafio, ouviram?

– Hm... Kanda. – Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seu rosto.

– Humph. Desafio.

– Hm... – O sorriso se ampliou mais em seu rosto. Ele vai até Lavi e cochicha qualquer coisa em seu ouvido. O ruivo para um pouco para pensar, mas depois assente com a cabeça. O mais velho retorna ao seu lugar ao lado do moreno. Ele cochicha o desafio de Kanda em tom muito baixo, para que ninguém além deles dois o ouvisse. Uma pena que ele não contava que Lavi estava disfarçadamente prestando atenção.

Ele estava com um brilho nos olhos de dar um frio na espinha. O rosto dos dois exorcistas enrubesceu muito, mas, felizmente, quase ninguém notou muito o rosto do ruivo, mas estranharam o rosto rubro do outro. Mas, também, ninguém teria coragem de perguntá-lo o que se passara. Afinal, era o _Kanda_. E para o desafio ter sido falado em seu ouvido, e não em voz alta, e deixá-lo da cor de um tomate, não era uma boa perguntar o que o Supervisor propôs.

Komui continuou com seu sorriso malicioso, até todos eles ouvirem batidas na porta. O ruivo se levantou rápido e atendeu a porta. Era Johnny Gill. Havia uma ligação em espera para o Supervisor. _"Até na véspera de Natal? Quem será o importuno?"_ Pensou ele. Ele foi e disse para o Chefe da Divisão de Ciências ir consigo, já que não era o único que teria que trabalhar. O loiro alegou por que teria que trabalhar na véspera de Natal, e recebeu como resposta um _"Não foi você que disse que eu deveria trabalhar mais? Então mexa-se também!"_. Os dois saíram do cômodo, deixando os exorcistas continuando o jogo.

– Lenalee. – Kanda falou sério e ainda um pouco vermelho, espantando a todos, que não estavam esperando uma resposta assim tão de repente.

– Q-quê? – A garota não entendeu de imediato o que se passava. – E-eu?

– É. Verdade ou Desafio? – Ele não olhava ao menos para seu rosto. Seu olhar mirava o chão.

– A-ah tá. – Ela tranquilizou-se um pouco. – Desafio.

– Beije o Moyashi. – Sua voz era fria e direta. Podia perceber-se um leve sorriso vitorioso no canto da boca. – _"Vai me pagar pelo que me fez Komui Lee. Não pense que sairá sem impune dessa, Supervisor."_ – Pensou, agora olhando para a garota, que estava vermelha até o último fio de cabelo, tal como Allen.

– C-como é? – Allen se mostra espantado.

– E-eu n-não... – Lenalee fora cortada pelo exorcista mais velho.

– Quietos os dois. Sem reclamar. – Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco, podendo ser notado pelos exorcistas presentes, que ficaram pensando, com medo, o que ele poderia estar tramando contra eles mesmos, se na próxima rodada ele perguntasse para um deles, ou se seria algum tipo de vingança pelo desafio que recebeu de Komui.

Os dois exorcistas se encararam ainda muito vermelhos e aproximaram seus rostos um do outro. Com seus batimentos acelerados, Allen tocou levemente os lábios de sua amada. Em poucos segundos, o beijo tornava-se mais intenso, sendo aproveitado por ambas as partes.

– Já chega. Vamos prosseguir o jogo. – Kanda fala ainda sorrindo, pois já sabia que em breve Komui veria isso.

O beijo é então cortado e os dois estavam mais vermelhos que antes. Lavi estava se segurando pra não rolar no chão de rir da cara dos amigos, enquanto Miranda estava feliz pelos dois. Era a vez da chinesa escolher.

– Miranda. Verdade ou Desafio? – Ela fala olhando para a amiga, um pouco menos corada agora.

– Verdade.

– Você gosta do Krory, Miranda-chan?

– Q-quê?

– É, mais do que como um amigo, sabe...?

– E-eu... – Ela suava frio. Não sabia o que seria certo responder. Bom, só teria que falar a verdade, não é? Mas... Qual era a verdade? Ela sentia-se um pouco atraída sim pelo vampiro romeno, talvez o considerasse mais do que um amigo para si, mas era um pouco confuso o que sentia por ele. – S-sim. Q-quer dizer... É-é, s-sim.

Não era uma resposta muito sólida em sua mente, mas era a melhor que tinha. Sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se e escolheu o exorcista que teve a ideia do jogo. Logo depois disso, Komui e Reever voltaram e sentaram-se novamente na roda. O Supervisor havia dito que fora apenas o Bak Chang desejando um feliz Natal para todos. Novamente Miranda chama o nome do ruivo:

– Lavi, é a sua vez.

– Desafio.

Cá pra nós, Miranda não é uma das pessoas com a mente mais apropriada para esse jogo. Ela tem um jeito muito _inocente_. E isso a própria já percebera. Ela estivera o tempo todo observando o tipo de perguntas e desafios que os amigos haviam feito, exatamente para aprender a jogar o jogo da forma _correta_. Não tinha uma mente tão maliciosa assim, mas se ela se esforçasse, talvez conseguisse pensar em algo à altura de Lavi.

Ela era muito perceptiva, e havia percebido que , quando o japonês havia ficado vermelho, seu amigo ruivo também havia ficado. Ela _sabia_ que ele estava escutando _despercebidamente_ o que o Supervisor dizia à Kanda. Ela sempre achara muito estranha essa aproximação do ruivo para com o moreno. Ele era o único que falava, quer dizer, irritava Kanda, que se aproximava dele, então tinha pensado em fazer alguma coisa com os dois, mesmo correndo o risco de ser morta pelo samurai depois.

Ela faz sinal para o ruivo ir até ela, e ele o faz. Ela fala algumas coisas em seu ouvido, num tom bem baixinho, privando qualquer outra pessoa de ouvir. Ele cora muito ao ouvir o que ela diz e tenta argumentar, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e diz pra ele sentar-se de volta, e assim ele o faz.

Chegou a hora de Lavi. Ele resolve escolher o vampiro romeno, já que ele ainda não tinha ido. Este escolheu verdade.

– Você ainda ama a Eliade, não é? E se não, tá afim de outra pessoa?

– Eu... Nunca ter conseguido esquecer totalmente Eliade. – Ele abaixa a cabeça um pouco triste. – Mas... Eu ter notado com o tempo que existir outra pessoa que poder me fazer mais feliz do que Eliade faria. – Ele lança um olhar discreto para a exorcista alemã ao seu lado, mas logo olha para frente novamente. – Kanda.

– Verdade.

– Kanda, por que você só comer sobá? Você não gostar de outra coisa não?

– Eu prefiro sobá. – Curto e grosso, como sempre, aliás. Isso foi o bastante para fazer o jogo andar. – Reever.

– Vamo variar um pouco. Quero desafio. – Ele sorri convencido.

– "_Desafio, não é? Vamos ver, então..."_ – Kanda pensava em algum jeito de se vingar de Komui, mesmo tendo escolhido o australiano. _"Vamos ver o que acha de jogar o próprio jogo, Supervisor."_ – Ele sorria sádico. – Vai passar a noite _**e**_ a madrugada inteira trabalhando _**com o Komui**_. Os dois _trancados __sozinhos_ no escritório do Supervisor.

– Como é que é? – Ele levanta-se subitamente com uma cara muito irritada e muito **imperceptivelmente** vermelha.

Komui, que até agora estava sorrindo alegre por pensar que ia ter sua "vingancinha" pelo que o australiano dissera no começo do jogo, mudou rapidamente sua expressão para surpresa e olhou furioso para o japonês, que apenas sussurrou algo como _"A vingança é um prato que se come frio."_. Eles nada mais disseram; o olhar sádico do samurai assustava qualquer um naquele quarto. Reever finalmente decide escolher alguém para prosseguir o jogo:

– Lenalee, vai querer o quê?

– Vou ficar com verdade. – Ela sorri para o Chefe.

– Ok. Você gosta do Allen, não é? – O loiro sorri e observa o rosto da garota avermelhar-se como o do inglês.

– COMO DISSE CHEFE DA DIVISÃO DE CIÊNCIAS? – Komui explode quase enforcando o loiro à sua esquerda.

– Komui, a pergunta _**não**_ foi pra _você_. Foi para a _sua irmã_. – Reever censura-o com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

– MAS DIZ RESPEITO À MINHA IRMÃ, PORTAN...

– Nii-san, a pergunta é pra _mim_. – Lenalee censura-o com o olhar, o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho. À Reever, ela responde – C-claro que sim! Ele é meu _amigo_, assim como os out...

– Eu não me referi a você gostar dele como _amigo_. – O rosto dela fica mais vermelho que um tomate.

– E-eu, bem...

– REEVER, MAS QUE TIPO DE...

– Supervisor, já te disse que a pergunta é para a Lenalee e não para você. Então, quer fazer o favor de deixá-la responder? – O australiano já estava irritado com as interrupções de seu Supervisor. – Prossiga Lenalee.

– N-na verdade... E-eu... Gosto sim. – Ela fala as últimas palavras em tom bem baixo, mas o Chefe consegue fazer uma leitura labial e contenta-se apenas com isso.

– Hm... Tá ok. Se não quiser responder, já que seu irmão é um pé no saco, tá tudo bem. – Ele fala dando uma olhada em seu relógio de bolso. – Ele olha depois para o dono do quarto, que assente com a cabeça, sinal de que tinha feito uma linguagem labial também. – Galera, eu sei que o jogo tá divertido, mas já são mais de dez horas. Vão dormir logo, para amanhã cedo abrirmos os presentes junto com os outros exorcistas e finders. – Ele completa levantando-se e indo em direção à porta.

Os outros o imitam, deixando o quarto de Lavi um a um, sendo o penúltimo Komui, que olha para Kanda e sussurra-lhe _"Não se esqueça do seu desafio, Kanda."_ Sorrindo ao dizer isso, ele recebe em resposta um _"Não vou, contanto que não esqueça o seu também."_ No mesmo tom que o Supervisor, Kanda parava na porta do quarto de Lavi, que agora estava sentado na cadeira da sua escrivaninha. Komui desfaz o sorriso e sai, sendo seguido pelo Chefe, que resolveu esperá-lo para irem _'trabalhar'_ durante a madrugada. Os dois saem do corredor, de cara amarrada, enquanto o japonês volta para o quarto atrás de si e fecha a porta, relembrando de seu desafio:

**~*~ ****Flashback**** ~*~**

– _Hm... Kanda. – Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seu rosto._

– _Humph. Desafio._

– _Hm... – O sorriso se ampliou mais em seu rosto. Ele vai até Lavi e cochicha qualquer coisa em seu ouvido. O ruivo para um pouco para pensar, mas depois assente com a cabeça. O mais velho retorna ao seu lugar ao lado do moreno. – Eu quero que você fique aqui depois que o jogo acabar e faça alguma coisa _**não violenta**_ com o dono deste quarto. – Ele cochicha o desafio de Kanda em tom muito baixo, para que ninguém além deles dois o ouvisse. Uma pena que ele não contava que Lavi estava disfarçadamente prestando atenção. – E não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando. Faça algo _a mais_ que o mais simples._

_Ele completou com um brilho nos olhos de dar um frio na espinha. O rosto dos dois exorcistas enrubesceu muito, mas, felizmente, quase ninguém notou muito o rosto do ruivo, mas estranharam o rosto rubro do outro. Mas, também, ninguém teria coragem de perguntá-lo o que se passara. Afinal, era o _Kanda_. E para o desafio ter sido falado em seu ouvido, e não em voz alta, e deixá-lo da cor de um tomate, não era uma boa perguntar o que o Supervisor propôs._

**~*~ ****Flashback**** ~*~**

Ele cora com o pensamento e balança a cabeça para afastá-lo. Caminha na direção do outro, que o olhava já de pé, mas de um jeito meio morto. Também estava perdido em seus pensamentos, relembrando as palavras da amiga alemã:

**~*~ ****Flashback**** ~*~**

_Ela faz sinal para o ruivo ir até ela, e ele o faz. Ela fala algumas coisas em seu ouvido, num tom bem baixinho, privando qualquer outra pessoa de ouvir. _

– _Lavi, quando o jogo acabar, você vai ficar aqui e prender o Kanda aqui com você. Vocês dois vão ter que _passar a noite_ aqui, juntos. Não me importa o jeito que vão dar, mas vão ter que se virar. Pode mandá-lo dormir no chão ou sei lá, mas dê um jeito. E não tente fazer com que eu mude de ideia! – Ele cora muito ao ouvir o que ela diz e tenta argumentar, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e diz pra ele sentar-se de volta, e assim ele o faz._

**~*~ ****Flashback**** ~*~**

Lavi acorda de seus pensamentos quando sente os lábios do mais velho sobre os seus. Não entendeu muito bem, mas correspondeu sem hesitar. Puxou o samurai pela cintura, que, nesse momento, afagava aqueles lindos fios ruivos em suas mãos. Eles continuam a se beijar, até que o oxigênio acaba e eles soltam-se para recuperar o fôlego, para logo continuarem a se beijar de forma intensa.

Enquanto eles tavam dando uns amassos, Allen e Lenalee vão para fora da ordem, respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Os dois ainda vermelhos chamam um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, corrigindo-se depois.

– Allen...

– Lenalee...

– Fala você primeiro Allen-kun. – Ela desvia o olhar para baixo, mais vermelha que antes.

– N-não, pode falar Lenalee-chan. – Ele faz o mesmo que a chinesa.

– N-não era nada não, Allen-kun, pode falar, é sério!

– T-tá bem. – Ele engole seco. – Lenalee, a-aquela pergunta do Reever, você não respondeu por q-que? – Ele estava suando frio, mas ela olha agora para ele um pouco surpresa.

– E-eu, b-bem Allen-kun, é que, na verdade... – Uma pausa de poucos segundos aumentou ainda mais o clima tenso dos dois exorcistas – A-aishiteru, Allen-kun!

A garota abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar, deixando o mais novo sem reação por alguns segundos. Ele cora muito, mas abraça-a, que para um pouco de soluçar e sente a face avermelhar-se muito com esse contato. Se o irmão os pegasse ali, era o fim para o exorcista de cabelos brancos. Mas, no momento, ela não estava tão preocupada com isso. Ela apenas abraçou-o de volta, recostando a cabeça em seu pescoço, já tranquila.

– Aishiteru mo, Lenalee-chan. – Ele acariciava os cabelos verdes dela, logo separando eles dois, para ficarem cara a cara e ele beijá-la suavemente, contornando sua cintura com o braço livre, enquanto ela rodeava seu pescoço com os dois braços.

Depois de algum tempo, eles separam-se novamente sorrindo um para o outro. Como já estava tarde, eles decidem cada um ir para seu quarto para se reencontrar na manhã do outro dia. Eles voltam para a Ordem abraçados, sorrindo, mostrando a todos o quão estavam felizes um com o outro depois de tanto tempo de espera.

Na manhã de Natal, os exorcistas começavam a se reunir em volta da grande árvore no centro do refeitório, todos muito alegres e com vários presentes na mão. A chinesa acordara radiante, super feliz e só faltava um arco-íris cor-de-rosa da Xuxa sobre sua cabeça de tanta felicidade.

Ela caminha pelos grandes corredores da ordem até chegar ao refeitório, onde encontra os outros exorcistas em volta da árvore. A primeira a vir falar consigo é sua melhor amiga. A alemã abraça-a fortemente, entregando um pacote verde com um laço roxo em cima, recebendo em troca um embrulho preto com uma fita prata. Lenalee pergunta a amiga onde estava o exorcista mais novo, mas a outra apenas mostra o inglês entrando com uma cara de sono e procurando por alguém.

Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e ele correu até as duas exorcistas que o esperavam sorrindo.

– Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Allen-kun!

– Ohayoo, meninas. – Ele dá uma olhada ao redor – Onde estão os outros?

– O Krory foi pegar algo para comer, mas os outros eu ainda não vi.

Miranda terminava a fala e lembrava-se do desafio da noite anterior que Kanda havia dito à Reever e Komui, e o que ela tinha feito para ele e Lavi. Olha para o relógio e vê que são 08h12min. A essa altura já era para todos estarem acordados e de pé ali, com os outros.

Passados alguns minutos, os dois exorcistas que faltavam chegam às pressas no refeitório, sendo que era notável alguma coisa de diferente neles. Kanda estava com o seu longo cabelo solto e vestindo o cachecol laranja do ruivo, parcialmente-escondido pelo cabelo azul escuro caído em volta do pescoço.

Os amigos estranham um pouco, mas resolvem não perguntar, já que a cara do samurai não era uma das melhores. Eles continuam a conversar até avistarem o Supervisor Komui e o Chefe da Divisão de Ciências chegando. Eles estavam com os olhares visivelmente cansados, suas roupas sujas de poeira e desarrumadas, parecia que tinham vindo a correr.

Eles cumprimentam os mais velhos, e todos começam enfim a abrir seus presentes. Abraços, carinhos, palavras e gestos amigáveis marcavam aquele Natal como único. Allen terminou por pedir sua amada em namoro, obviamente escondido de seu irmão psicopata assassino com um robô de destruição em massa.

E de mãos dadas, juntos como numa fotografia da mesinha _"super organizada"_ do Mr. Komui – vulgo Monk – caminharam para o novo amanhã. O dia em que seriam felizes de verdade, com sonhos açucarados à lá Comédia romântica de Róliüdi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cara, eu fiz essa história meio que as pressas e não sei se ficou tão boa assim quanto eu queria =x'

Críticas e elogios são muito bem-vindos! 8D

Final por Amanda (Dawn e Dusk) 3

Mereço reviews? *-*


End file.
